Metatron
Metatron was an angel and the Scribe of God who recorded The Word of God. In Heaven, even before the Rebellion, Metatron was personally selected by God Himself to write down his word and then both Oracle and God disappeared. Eventually, out of fear that the Archangels would steal the information of God from him, Metatron left Heaven and hid among Native American tribes and modern day Americans until discovered by the Team in 2013. In Season 8, learning that all the remaining Archangels has pledged themselves Oracle, Metatron was then made the Scribe of the Original Angel, to which her agreed to. However, he was eventually captured by Sariel as a means to resurrect the Seraphim. While he was able to resist all attempts, Sariel eventually learned the information by digging into his mind but while the Seraphim were resurrected, Metatron was rescued by Oracle. He then helped the Angels and Team kill the Seraphim and was finally welcomed with open arms by Heaven, due to his bravery and heroism in the War. After Amara was released, Metatron's knowledge was insufficient in helping the Angels, as even he did not known much about Amara. However, he was apported to the Bar of Light by God and after briefly being convinced to help him write a manuscript, ultimately helped God realise that he is and always will be the Creator. Metatron then helped the Team free Lucifer and even sacrificed himself for them. However, he was ressurected by God, who gave him much greater power, rivaling that of even Archangel Lucifer to help. He survived the War and continued to help Oracle run Heaven. Biography Early History Origins Although originally presumed to be an archangel, Metatron himself revealed that he was simply a common angel with a secretarial-like position. He was chosen by both Oracle and God Himself to be his Scribe sometime before God's departure from Heaven, as Annael described "he took down dictation when creation was being formed." Metatron received instructions to write down the Word of God. Metatron stated that, before he was chosen to be the Scribe, he lived a life of isolation and obscurity among his fellow angels. As such, he was overjoyed to be chosen above all others as God's scribe. When Oracle left, the archangels despaired, and soon after began conspiring to claim Creation as their own. This prompted Metatron to distance himself from Heaven, so as to protect the Word of God and to prevent the archangels from claiming the tablets. He even went as far as to unhesistantly fall, rebelling against the Archangels using the Words of God and fleeing. After an entire year of chase, Metatron finally managed to completely disappear to Earth and hid the Tablets and also left a personal note on the demon tablet. It mentions the angel taking leave of his master and letting humans take responsibility of the compendium of tablets. After all this, Metatron drew the ability to conceal himself from any Angel from the Tablet and went to exile. Personality For an angel, Metatron appears to be quite human-like, openly expressing emotions such as joy, admiration, disdain and sympathy. He does not show the arrogance or pettiness that other celestial beings do. He admires humans, due to their use of free will, and particularly enjoys their stories, seeing it as a great example of free will. However, despite them being his family, Metatron dislikes most other angels, and was fearful and suspicious of them, particularly of the Archangels but excluding certain ones, like Oracle, Annael, etc. Metatron surprisingly appears benevolent and helps humans with his powers. However, he was suspicious when dealing with those he did not know. Metatron is also very logical and intelligent. Ultimately, Metatron is a very brave, selfless, and kind Angel, as he is fully willing to sacrifice himself and even endure immense torture for the greater good, a motto that he strongly believes in. His wisdom includes seeing the full picture, something very few Angels had, as while the Archangels believed that the Words of God were rightfully theirs, Metatron knew better and he used the Words of God against the Archangels without hesitation to stun them long enough to escape Heaven. He fought with all he had to protect the Words and never gave up and his hard-work eventually paid off and his will allowed him to severely wound Sariel and Raphael and battle back and wound Michael and escape from the mightiest Archangel. Even after all that, Metatron remains unflinching in his desire to aid Creation. Even Oracle praised Metatron for not being subject to the flawed ways Heaven ran. Powers and Abilities Metatron initially possesses the standard powers and abilities of a Malakhim but he was given a higher level of power equal to that of a Cherubim and few rare powers that are exclusive to him as God's scribe, and is able to use them all, despite leaving Heaven for a long time, similar to the Higher Angels. Additionally, as the Scribe of God, he was able to erase any Enochian sigils planted to ward off angels. Apart from his powers, he is incredibly intelligent. He was able to avoid detection by Heaven's forces for thousands of years. *'Malakhim Physiology' - As a Malakhim and the Scribe of God, despite not being a warrior angel, Metatron is nevertheless very powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, which he attributed due to being God's scribe, Metatron's power are equal to even that of Cherubim and superior to Middle and Lower Angels. Metatron has so far displayed the following powers: **'Immortality' - As an angel, Metatron does not age and is immune to any earthly disease and toxins. ***'Regeneration' - After Sariel tortures Metatron for information on the Word of God, he is eventually able to heal himself of the damage. **'Vast Power' - Being the Scribe of God, Metatron possesses a great amount of celestial power. ***'Angelic Possession' - Metatron possesses a human vessel to exist in corporeal form. ***'Healing' - Metatron was able to heal Sidney after Satan nearly strangled her to death. He also healed Annael after her throat was cut with an angel blade. Metatron was able to heal a young woman's injuries while resurrecting her and a man's diabetes. ***'Holy White Light' - Metatron used this ability when saving Kevin Tran by burning Satan. ***'Power Granting ' - Metatron was able to grant the Native Americans who gave him stories a much longer life than humanly possible. ***'Super Strength' - As the Scribe of God,Metatron is strong enough to match Cherubims physically and could easilly overpower Malakhims and is even strong enough to overpower Powers and Greater Demons in physical combat. ***'Teleportation' - Like all angels, Metatron can teleport. He traveled from Heaven to Earth to relinquish the tablets. He also teleported across the room when confronting the Team. He was able to teleport Sidney with him to safety. **'Cosmic Awareness' - As the Scribe of God, he articulated several documents referred to as the Words of God. He, therefore, possesses an incredibly acute knowledge of many creatures, including demons, Turok-Hans, and even his own kind. He also possesses a keen sense of spiritual realms, although he had no knowledge of who the Team was, Lucifer was trapped in the Cage, or even that Oracle had become the new King of Heaven, due to him purposely separating himself from Heaven, however he caught up quickly. ***'Spell Casting' - As the Scribe of God, Metatron possess knowledge of all spells that exists and he even know of a spell powerful enough to resurrect a Seraph, due to learning them from God while his scribe. He once performed a spell to break Amara's hold over Lucifer. Words of God While running from the Archangels, Metatron tapped into the full extent of the Angel, Demon and Leviathan Tablets and briefly gained greatly enhanced powers. He was capable of severely injuring two Archangels Sariel and Raphael with a single blast and even fighting off Michael long enough to escape while also dealing considerable harm to the Archangel, surviving the battle, although he sustained great injuries. Augmented Power As his reward for his bravery and in helping free Lucifer at the cost of his life and to defeat Amara, God made Metatron become explosively more powerful, gaining god-like powers, such as being able to blow out a holy fire ring and overpower other powerful beings,like the younger Archangels. Oracle even commented that Metatron's powers now rival that of Uriel's. *'Warding Removal' - As the Scribe of God, Metatron can erase wardings and sigils without being affected by it, much like Oracle. However, he cannot remove a symbol or sigil that is already affecting him, shown as the supernatural handcuffs work on him. *'Removal of Holy Fire' - When trapped in a circle of Holy Fire, Metatron was able to simply blow it out like a candle. *'Telekinesis' - Metatron was able to wham four members of the Order of the Dragon into a bus by shooting up his hands and release them with a simple finger movement. His Telekenesis became strong enough to even affect Amara,altough only when she was off guard. *'Resurrection' - Metatron resurrected a young woman killed after being struck by a car. *'Super Strength' - After becaming what God describes as "Upgraded Scribe of God", Metatron's strength became much greater, allowing him to effortlessly overpower Greater Demons and even overpower the younger Archangels and match Uriel in strength. His attacks could somewhat stagger Amara and he could punch through steel and concrete cleanly with ease. *'Invulnerability' - After being augmented, Metatron gained a much higher level of Invulnerabillity that allowed him to survive fighting Amara and he could endure her physical and mystical attacks, taking the most out of Gabriel, Ariel and Raphael, and still fight. Abilities *'High-Level Intellect': Metatron holds outstanding levels of superhuman intelligence that far surpasses any Lower Angel and even the Cherubs and proved enough that God chose him as his scribe. Under God's tutelage, Metatron grew to the height of his intelligence, allowing him to outsmart even Michael, although notably Michael had yet to achieve his height of wisdom, luring him and the Archangels into a trap and managing to elude the Angels for millenias. Even Oracle needed weeks to track him down. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Malakhim